Artifact (VTM)
Artifacts are rare, often sought-after items with special powers. The following lists cover some vampiric artifacts that play a role in the official canon, as well as templates found in game books. List of major artifacts Powerful beyond imagination, the following artifacts are among the most valuable itens presented by VTM fiction. * Ankaran Sarcophagus * Eye of Hazimel * Lamp of Constantine * Sargon Fragment * Sword of Nul * Tablet of Destiny * The True Vessel List of minor artifacts These artifacts, listed by the source in which they were presented, generally do not make appearances outside of their original books. A few exceptions were adapted to Vampire: The Eternal Struggle cards and subsequently appeared in Jyhad-related fiction, however. Players Guide to the Sabbat * Aaron's Feeding Razor * Black Gloves * Brass Heart Shield * Concoction of Vitality * Femur of Toomler * Giants' Blood * Hand of Conrad * Ivory Bow * Jorum of Kinsmanship * Martinelli's Ring of Clear Thought * Phylactery of Recorded Memory * Pumping Heart of Nizchetus * Talbot's Chainsaw * Tongue of Jarthis the Slaver * Vestment of Vileness Vampire Storytellers Handbook * Argent Baton * Bloodstones * Cloak of the Abalone * Elixir of Distillation * Monocle of Clarity * Powder of Rigidity * Ring of the Inscrutable Eye * Rowan Ring * Tapestry of the Blood * Waxen Poetica Vampire Players Guide Second Edition Note that these items do not appear in . * Berserker Fang * Blazing Candle * Blood Pouch * Gangrel Eye * Inner Stone * Sire's Index Finger Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion These items are all classified as "spontaneous talismans". * Heart's Desire * Katrina's Cross * Locke's Computer * Mirror of Dreams Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom Unlike most artifacts and relics, these can be purchased by player characters using the Artifact Background. * Blood Shield * Kduva's Mask * Pledge-Sword * Skin of the King * Vanishing Bead Victorian Age: Vampire Companion * Bloodspot Dice * Malady Pen Transylvania Chronicles * Sword of Dracula * Ainkurn Vampire: The Eternal Struggle * Aaron's Feeding Razor * Agate Talisman * Amulet of Temporal Perception * Ancestor's Talisman * Argent Baton * Baleful Doll * Banshee Ironwail * Black Gloves * Blade of Enoch * Blood Shield * Bloodstone * Blood Tears of Kephran * Bowl of Convergence * Chalice of Kinship * Changeling Skin Mask * Cloak of the Abalone * Codex of the Damned * Concoction of Vitality * Crimson Sentinel * Crusader Sword * Drums of Xipe Totec * Elixir of Distillation * Enchanted Marionette * Erebus Mask * Eye of Hazimel * Femur of Toomler * Flaming Candle * Hand of Conrad * Heart of Nizchetus * Ivory Bow * Jar of Skin Eaters * Joumlon's Axe * Kali's Fang * Kduva's Mask * Living Wood Staff * Martinelli's Ring * Mokolé Blood * Monocle of Clarity * Mummy's Tongue * Nkishi * Orb of Ulain * Powder of Rigidity * Reliquary: Akunanse Remains * Reliquary: Biaque * Reliquary: Shango Remains * Reliquary: Trinket * Ritual Scalpel * Rowan Ring * Sargon Fragment * Seal of Veddartha * Sengir Dagger * Shaal Fragment * Shackles of Enkidu * Shilmulo Tarot * Signet Ring of King Saul * Sire's Index Finger * Soul Gem of Etrius * Sword of Judgment * Sword of Nuln * Sword of Troile * Talbot's Chainsaw * Tapestry of Blood * Tinglestripe * Veneficorum Artum Sanguis * Waxen Poetica * Weirding Stone References *VTM: Players Guide to the Sabbat, p. 153-154 *VTM: Vampire Storytellers Handbook, p. *VTM: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, p. *VTM: Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion, p. *VTM: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom, p. *VAV: Victorian Age: Vampire Companion, p. *VTM: Transylvania Chronicles III: Ill Omens, p. 103-104 Category: Artifacts (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary